


I knew

by Cutiepasta



Category: Gravity Falls, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Loki knows what's up, Not Really Character Death, Post-Infinity War, Protective Avengers, Snippets, Supernatural Elements, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: "Hey Mr.Stark if you're reading this then the battle is over. We beat Thanos! I hope everyone is still alive. But I know this also means I'm dead. Don't worry this was never supposed to happen any other way."





	1. Chapter 1

The aftermath of the battle was a haze of grays and red. Thankfully the damage was contained, life for the civilians would return to normal soon but still bodies had to be counted. 

The injured where taken to treatment first, one of which was supposed to be Tony Stark. The once selfish, shell of a man was now a grieving ghost of a father. Any broken ribs he had in the past was nothing like the pain of watching his son die before him.

The anger and venom in his blood that made it possible to destroy Thanos now ran cold. What could he do? Frustration and misery boiled inside him with nowhere to go. Peter had been avenged so what should he feel? Happy? Satisfied? Even remotely ready to move on? If that was the case then he failed.

He remembered the words Peter spoke moments before the battle began. Like a death flag raised high above his head they echoed endlessly.

"Tony?" His voice quivered slightly. Without his mask you could clearly see heartache carved into his features.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony suddenly felt a heavy weight on his chest as Peter continued.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. There's just so much I want to tell you but can't." Peter smiled at that last part like it was part of his own personal joke, yet his true feelings never left him.

"Don't worry Spiderboy, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Besides you're probably the purest soul I've ever met I doubt one or two messes will change that." As Tony said that Peter winced slightly in pain and guilt washed over him. "Anything you wanna get off you chest you can tell me once all this is all over."

Tony held tightly onto what remained of the poor sweet 15 year old boy. Just a small piece of red and blue fabric that was burnt at the edges. Peter wouldn't even get a proper burial. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was all wrong. If anyone died it should have been him. Then Peter would be safe and get to grow up and be the amazing man Tony knew he would be. A better man then him.

Tony raged against the injustice of the world as he questioned if Thanos's defeat really can at the cost of Peter's life.


	2. You don't know

Tony hadn't slept since the funeral as if sleeping would truly confirm that Peter was indeed dead. If he woke up and all this wasn't a dream it would only farther the heart break he felt. Instead in pure denial he locked himself in his lab and worked tirelessly on a suit he knew Peter could never wear.

During this time the other avengers learned to recover, and while it was hard at first slowly they learned how to keep going. This was all for Peter's sake after all.

"Tony, open the door." Steve called from the other side."You can't keep going like this."

"Fuck. Off." The words where sharp and piecing.

"I'm serious. We're worried about you. I know it's hard but you need to consider what Peter would want." Steve tried to make him see reason.

"What Peter would want? What do you know about Peter? Nothing!" Tony threw open the door to face a worried Steve tried himself from lack of sleep. "How dare you try using that line on me. You barely knew him yet you cry crocodile tears over his death. But I did, I was there for him. I didn't see you trying to teach him or putting any effort to really get to know him. Hell he idolized you and you barley said anything other then hello. So you can't possibly understand what I feel or know what he would want!"

"I'm saying this to help you!" Steve yelled back, face burning red from the hot flames of shame. In truth he really didn't know anything about the kids but it didn't mean he didn't want to.

"I don't need your help. I need you to go." Tony slammed the door close and went back to his self torture.


	3. Letter

Tory dragged himself to his room after weeks of working himself to death with passing out the only rest he'd allow. He was more then willing to continue doing just that but something in the back of his mind kept calling him to that room.

Inside everything was the same besides the lack of bottles of whiskey. He did quit not too long ago after Peter found him binge drinking one night. It didn't go well. 

Still everything was the same except a white colored envolop that layed on the foot of the bed. I clearly wasn't there before since it wasn't opened yet.

Tony opened it. What was written made him need to take a seat.

_"Hey Mr.Stark if you're reading this then the battle is over. We beat Thanos! I hope everyone is still alive. But I know this also means I'm dead. Don't worry this was never supposed to happen any other way._

_It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault._

_I've known for many years how I'd die and couldn't tell anyone so I wrote it here. I need you to believe it no matter how strange it may sound so please understand._

_It started when I was ten visiting my older cousins in Gravity Falls Oregon. They constantly warned me to stay away from a monster by the name of Cipher. I was taught all about the strange and mysterious things that existed in the world and the science behind it._

_It was fun at first but I was forgetful and went I finally met the demon they feared he used me. Everyday became a living nightmare, a circus of horror. He owned me._

_In an attempt to escape the impending threat I helped unleashed my cousins handed three books to me before I returned home. Cipher needed them and was enraged by my disobedience in being his tool. So just before I left the boundaries of the forest he gave me a vision of my death._

_I  so helpless because if I tried to avoid it then I'd only come true so I decided to get help outsidfelte of the prophecy. You see prophecies can be avoided if you attach your fate to something much bigger._

_Do I did. So if I died I wouldn't really die._

_I'm not dead and I will come back, someday. Hopefully soon._

_I suppose the easiest way to explain this is if you go to my room. In the closet is where you'll find everything you need to know._

_Just don't go to Gravity Falls. Don't do it. Put this letter back in the seal quickly. Tell no one about any of this."_


	4. Journal

Tony placed a stack of books on the dining room table since after weeks of sealing himself away his lab as to messy to do this properly.

When he found them hidden in a cabinet buried under random clutter he wandered if May knew about any of this. He couldn't ask her right now, she went into a coma during the Thanos battle. It's probably for the best for now that she doesn't know about Peter.

The books where each market with gold handprints and a single number. Each page was filled with images of cryptids the world has never seen and strangely gnomes. Who ever wrote in this didn't like gnomes.

Codes and foreign languages where etched on each page from binary to Latin. The books were like puzzles. Some pages were just ramblings about buying gold or something.

Then he found what he was looking for a page about Bill Cipher, the demon Peter had met.

_In my research I met with a being beyond anything I've seen before. A friend with the knowledge of the universe and patron of science. I believe great things will be discovered if we work together._

random scribblings followed

_I was wrong. Bill cannot be trusted. He is a being to unstable to unleash upon the world. It's clear his lack of empathy and ability to manipulate the will of others is a cause of consern. I intend to this threat by any means. He's already aware of my plans and I know he will try to stop me. If someone else is reading this now in the future that must mean I've do it._

The writing continued in a different style from what you can guess is another person.

**Like anyone I've realized the danger that bill posed from the start. Luckily he is harmless in a sense as long as you never make a deal with him or shake his hand this is simple but I've failed to do avoid that fate in brought him willingly into this realm with my body as the vessel of possession. In the end keeping him out of our lives won't be simple but it is possible. The author is wrong Bill can't be stopped.**

Tony couldn't find any more on Bill in the books so not much can be answered. He had no idea what part Peter played into this and how this ended. 

He contemplated going to Gravity Falls and find the answers for himself but he was told explicitly not to go. Not to mention he had no idea where to look

 

 


	5. Rest

Steve spent the better half of the month watching Tony. His emotional state was unstable a best and insane at worst. Sure he needed to get past Peter's death and the aftermath out of the way to recover but now it's like none of it ever happened. He was working again and talking to people. Taking to Steve of all people, not that they were on bad terms, just not good.

It made Steve slightly angry with the billionaire, surly he was still deeply hurt by what happened so he should open up like the rest of them did. We promised not to keep anything from one another after all of this. 

Tony was right he knew the most about Peter but Steve knew things about him too. Wanda when into the kids room once and found empty bottles of sleeping pills. At first they assumed he had insomnia but after catching him taking as many as six pills at once it was clear he was abusing the substance.

Steve confiscated them, as much as Peter promised he'd stop and begged him not to tell Tony or the others he knew it was a lie. Tony made the same promises over and over the first time he tried to quit drinking. They where alike in so many ways even in the worst ways.

Tony really did quit for good after he found out and Peter did the same, tho he suffered alot during the withdrawal period. Everyone did there best to keep the kid busy and Steve was on call 24/7. 

At one point he found himself in the kids room helping him get through his paranoid ramblings. He'd wrap himself up in blankets and whisper about being watched.

__

* * *

 

"Peter look at me. You're safe here, no one can get to you." Steve tried to sooth the boy so Peter could actually get some sleep.

"Reality is an illusion. And soon I'll all melt away and see it for what it truly is. Steve I saw it." Peter mumbled under his breath clutched the blankets.

"It's fine. In a few days I'll all go away." Steve knew it would all be fine. He had no reason to doubt Peter's recovery.

"No, you're wrong. So so wrong. Their looking for me, at me. Always watching. Laughing at me. No escape from this dimension or the next." Peter began sobbing "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I won't do it again."

"Peter, please just go to sleep." Steve exhausted all his options and knew his patience would wear thin. He'd call Tony to deal with it, he knew how to handle Peter. In retrospect this was probably one of the reasons Tony thought he abandoned Peter. Steve just knew he wasn't equipt for this situation.

Sure he did plenty of say no to drugs videos and campaigns but Peter was beyond that. He was young and scared with his only answer to sleep is to overdose. He wasn't even worried about dieing from it, he had no willingness to at least trying not to die. It was like he wanted to.

* * *

 

Steve sighed, in the end it didn't even matter. Peter didn't change, he didn't get better no matter how much he tried. Tony would give him updates every now and then but Peter was still dealing with his paranoia. Maybe he should have just left the kid alone so at least he could rest without fear.

Steve could only hope now that the kid can rest without any fear at all.


	6. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from infinity war and my prediction came true unfortunately. I'm crying so much.....send help.

So death wasn't so bad, it was quick at least. Peter at least knew where he was going. Unfortunately he wouldn't be seeing his family on the other side, not that he had much to say except maybe an apology for getting mixed up in all of this. 

For now he was just floating in a starlit void of space with nothing left to do but think. That is until a voice reached him.

"Well well well if it isn't itsy bitsy spider. You've grown, not that I can tell all you flesh bags look alike to me." A familiar nauseating voice called.

"Bill, I wish I could say it was nice hearing from you but it's a thousand years too soon."

"Miss me? Admit it you missed me!"

"What do you want?"

"Don't worry kid. Even though it I hate you with a blinding passion, I came to congratulate you. You really outsmarted me. Unfortunately you made a deal with a demon much more powerful then even me. So good job." His tone was dipping sarcasm as if Peter didn't know the price he would pay. 

"Great, now leave."

"Your funny kid! Anyways I just wanted to know how it feels.  You know to leave everyone who ever cared about you behind." 

"Shut up." Peter wasn't about to play this game. 

"Kid, let's face it. You didn't die because you had to you died because you gave up. You have no right to give up when you did this."

"Shut up!" He pressed his hands over his ears but the other worldly demon's voice continued to echo through his brain. 

"You hurt everyone who cares about you with your selfishness. You caused people to die. "

"Stop talking!" Peter felt a burning sensation in his eyes as if he was crying but nothing came. 

"Face it Itsy bitsy,  everytime you get involved you ruin things. You haven't changed a bit."

"I thought you were my friend....once. But I know now that you are nothing more then a monster. **You** caused this. I didn't need to know I would die. **You** ruined everything not me. **You** drove me to my death because of a petty grudge." That's right it was his fault. Bill drove him to his death. This demon caused everything. 

"Your flimsy excuses mean nothing. You were not a naive child then and your not one now. The price of my 'friendship' was never hidden. You caused this,  all of it. Don't pretend to be the victim. Thanos was your doing, directly or indirectly."

"You tricked me! You used me!  I didn't want this! I didn't know this would happen!" Peter screamed into the void. The weight of his past began to crush him. 

Peter didn't want this.

He wanted to not be left alone by his cousins for once, so he made a friend. Bill was supposed to be his friend, but he was tricked into...doing something awful. How was he supposed to know Thanos would be the product of it.

He wanted to go back and stop this from ever happening.

He wanted to spend more time with the avengers. 

He wanted to see Tony again. To hug him again and apologize, to promise him he'd be better. Tony was the only one he trusted to know his past. Tony needed to know that he'd find a way back home and nothing would  stop him. All peter needed to do was give the demon what he promised. 

"Bill! Cut the shit! Tell me, where's Pascal!" Peter yelled at the offending voice.

"Oh,  look at you! Ready to make good on your deal with the gambler. What did you promise him anyway? " Bill's voice had a morbid curiosity laced into them. He knew damn well that that what ever the price was it was big and likely cliche,  like of first born or a soul. 

"None of your business!" Peter snapped irritability. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get home and make things right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pascal Wadger is the demon we will meet soon. You can guess how his bane will be important. Kind of like how Bill means a price to pay and a name of a code.  
> I'm going to go cry now since my feels are everywhere.  
> Also take a guess as to what Peter promised to the demon.


	7. Eye for an eye

Peter took his seat at the end of the table and stared across to the smiling figure at the other end. His white teeth glowed in the dim light

 _"Dear boy, how have I missed you."_ His eyes lit up as he stood from his chair and stalked over to Peter. "Let me look at you."

Tenderly he took the young man's chin in hand. Peter flinched as ivory claws almost graze his cheek. Pascal made a 'Tsk' sound as he examined Peter's eyes.

"Can we get to the point? I'm all for a nice conversation but I'm not in the mood or a reunion." Peter said gripping the demon's wrist.

Pascal hummed in thought before pinching the boy's cheek causing his claws to pierce his flesh.

" _Why_ _, not? We have all eternity my boy. I missed you and our little late night chats."_ He sounded almost sad. _"We still have so many lessons to go over. Imagine knowing the true nature of the universe at your finger tips."_

"I don't want to know. Let's just talk about the deal." Peter winced in pain as he tried to keep calm.

 _"All of your miseries derive from not being able to sit in a quiet room alone."_ Pascal sighed at the boy's impatience. " _Don't worry I'll collect soon enough."_

evenstill question if you really are going to help me." Peter crossed his arms as the demon took a seat on the table.

" _Ye of little faith however have you survived."_   He practically sang " _Alright, just for you I'll skip the fluff. Tell me, what makes you human?"_

"What?" Peter didn't understand. He already knew he was going to give up a part of himself, a nessaary limb as the demon called it but not somethinghe couldn't live without but this was a strange question. He already felt anxious about which one he'd loose.

" _What keeps you grounded. What reminds you to be human."_ The demon's eyes turned a shade of earthy brown as he spoke in kind words.

"Well, when I see people walking from school or work from the top of buildings, I feel close to them. Each of them good or bad go through everyday just trying make things work. I've seen people with their families, lovers, and best friends. I've seen those on the edge of despair and talked them out of jumping." Peter paused. "I guess I'm human because I see everyone as equals."

 " _That's beautiful my dear boy._ " Pascal said lovingly. " _So your eyes are your connection. That's great to hear, we demons love eyes_."

Pascal reached into the pocket of his gray Victorian suit and pulled out a dagger.

" _Now then, be a good boy for me and take one out."_ He placed it in front of Peter and waited.

"What! N-no! I can't just pull out my eye. Why do you even-" Peter panicked at the serrated blade reflected back at him. He souls have known this wasn't esay.

 " _Hush poppet, don't worry your sweet little head over it. Once it's over you'll remember this as wonderful little event. You'll thank me for sure."_ His cheerful tone did nothing to calm Peterdown.

"No! I just can't!" Peter felt his stomach sink as he realized he wasn't getting out of this. He already promised he'd give up what he could live without.

"* _Tsk* I really hoped you would make this easier but if I must I'll show you there is nothingto fear. Fear after all is a useless and unnecessary emotion. You'll see."_ The demon laughed at his shitty joke before taking Peter's hand and putting the dagger in it.

Slowly the blade was lifted towards Peter's left eye. Peter broke from his fear fueled trance as he struggled to get away.

As he fought against the demon's grip the blade turned and slashed through Pascal's face. A long cut trailed from the top of his eyebrow to the base of his cheek appeared as black smoke oozed from the gash. The demon sneared as he opened his injured eye it flashed milky white.

"Alright so my **sweet boy,** you don't want to make this easy. Fine then we do this the ild fashioned way." Pascal lost his calm and loving tone as he growled at the teen and reached for the dagger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of boy, Peter made a crappy deal it seems but what can you really expect when a demon asks for something you don't need.  
> How do you see this going down? Do you think Pascal is that bad?


	8. Acolyte

Tony stared vacantly at the muted world around him. Time had slowed around  him moments ago as he leaned over the table studying the journals.

Blue fire ripped open thin air as a strange figure flew out. A golden triangle with a top hat stretched it's stick like arms and gestured wildly around the room. 

"Well, helloooo New York! Its been too long!  Hahahahha!" The annoying nasal voice called. 

"It's  **you**." Tony practically seethed.This was the demon that caused this mess. 

"Hey! Wait, a moment big guy! I'm not here to cause trouble for once. I just wanna tell yah something." The Bill said defensively as pulled back. 

"I don't believe you. How did you even get here! I didn't summon you!" Tonyhis hair stand on end as he realized something was up. 

"If you'd let me explain. I usually can't materialize outside of Gravity Falls but I can in the mind of those who know of me, whom there are few of. You're asleep technically." Bill changed the scene around them to the middle of the forest outside a beat up old shack as though to show him. 

"Then why aren't you just trying to make a deal with me or drive me insane or whatever it is that you do. You probably already know I have the books." Tony remained unfazed as the glared at the triangle. 

"You sound surprised, to be honest I thought you'd at least fear me a little. " the demon sighed because somehow this was less fun.

"With the hell I've been thru?! I'm not even fazed by your bullshit. You don't think I have better things to be concerned about?" Tony laughed bitterly,  the presence of Bill only pissed him off.

"Oh yes, you recently lost ward. The one I l tormented till he practically threw himself into into battle in hopes of finally freeing himself. That ward right?" The giggly tone the demon showed how little remorse he really had.

 "Shut the fuck up!" Words couldn't express just how badly he wanted to strangle that nonexistent neck that Bill had."Get the fuck to the point!"

"Right, right that. I just wanted to tell you something important. For your own good stop betting on your little spider coming back to you." Bill rolled his eye as he mentioned Peter as though to say 'don't hold your breath. 

"What are you talking about." Tony asked stiffly. Peter's return was the only thing keeping him together for the past months and wasn't letting it go. No man, nor demon could take that away from him.

"The kid...he's not going to be what you knew him as. He won't ever be same. He's dead as far as you're concerned.  There is no Peter anymore." Bill sounded exasperated as he let on as to what been happening.

"Why are you telling me this? You hate him right? It wouldn't benefit you to tell me in anyway. " Tony was more then a little confused. He had not skin in this game,  it was the reason Peter trusted him in the first place. 

"Look,  I'm not a good person. Impossible to try in fact. Call it what you will; being sentimental or possessive,  but I can't stand the idea of that bastard gambler taking what is rightfully mine. The Pines and all that bare their bloodline are mine and I don't share shit." the demon turn red as he seethed. "Also I kind of owe the kid at least one. He wouldn't want you to see him in his current state."

"I think I understand what you're after.  You want me to fix this right?"

"Oh, gods no! The damage has been done. Peter Parker is gone. There is nothing you can do. You see this is a bigger fish scenario,  just forget all this nasty business and go back to your normal existence."

"You came here for more then just to tell me that. What are you really after? What are you actually trying to say?"

 "Is there something you want to know,  because I know lots of things."

* * *

 

Peter was still curled up in the corner of the room as he clutched the now empty eye socket when Pascal returned. As his shadow loomed over the teen's body all the demon could hear where soft sobs and sniffling.

The demon sighed heavily before speaking. 

"Why are you making those disgusting noises?  Honestly,  humans are so weak. But don't worry my acolyte you can be saved from those emotions that get in the way. Understand?" Pascal held up the severed and bloody eye. Its green iris was faded hazy in the dim light of the room.

Peter didn't move or speak. Pascal pressed down on the eye in irritation making Peter jerk in pain. 

"I understand...Master..." Peter spoke solemnly and without tone. 

" I'm glad you finally see things my way. You'll make good use of it when you get home. " Pascal's grin stretched across his face as he rolled the eyeing the palm of his hand. This would be all he needed to make sure his acolyte followed orders. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure how to do Pascal's role. He's not a good guy but he's not pure evil because he doesn't see himself as doing the wrong thing at all. If he didn't believe he was helping I'm sure I'd plan for him much. Needless to say the worst things he does aren't his direct actions but the efforts they lead too.


End file.
